Good Luck Sonny
by tmizzy2125
Summary: Drowning can bring people together or tear them apart. Sonny knows that. Her savior, whom she thinks she is falling for, might just be flirting with the daughter of Sonny's nurse at the hospital. Can she tell him the kiss of life wasn't a coincidence?


**I own nothing.**

**Good Luck Sonny**

**Chapter 1: Not Quite a Kiss**

**SPOV**

I hate the water. When I was little, five to be exact, I fell in a pond on my family's ranch. I would've drowned if my German shepherd hadn't saved me. If it wasn't for Ambrosia, I wouldn't be here today. Ever since then, I can't bring myself to go into water. That being said, you don't know how much torture it was to hear that we were taking the day off to go to the beach.

"Sonny, aren't you excited? We're going to the BEACH!" Tawni screeched.

"No, Tawni, I'm not," I said, "I don't like the beach."

Tawni stared at me like I was an alien or something.

"Sorry, Tawni, I just don't like the beach," I mumbled, crossing my arms to make it more final. Tawni really had nothing to complain about. I was in my swim suit and had no intention of trying to stay home. Mr. Condor would fire me if I refused to go.

"Oh, that's right, you grew up in boring old Wisconsin, where if you wanted to go to the beach you had to drive for a full day," Tawni spat.

"I guess the great lakes don't count as water?" I asked, raising one eyebrow.

"Great who?" was Tawni's response. I give up.

Mr. Condor rented two buses for all the shows' casts to squeeze onto. Yes, ALL of the shows' casts went to the beach, including the cast of Mackenzie Falls. I know it sounds cliché (like an episode of Mackenzie Falls) but that's really what happened. Luckily, they sat on the other bus (which was probably more luxurious than ours.)

We quickly arrived at the beach. Everyone stampeded out towards the water. Everyone except me and a certain dumb blond. No, not Tawni, the OTHER dumb blond. Not Grady either! Do I have to write out everything? CHAD! (you HAD to see that coming.)

I smoothed out my towel under my beach umbrella and watched as everyone else headed for the water. I glanced over my shoulder and glimpsed a confused Chad standing behind me.

"Sonny, is something wrong?" He asked as I laid on my towel. I leaned up and lowered my sunglasses to about the middle of my nose so I could see Chad's face above the lens.

"Do I know you?" I asked. Chad rolled his eyes and smirked. He sat down next to me.

"Actually, I don't think you do," Chad muttered. His gaze was fixed on the ocean.

"So Sonny, what's wrong? Why aren't you out there in the ocean with the rest of your idiotic friends?" Chad asked. This time it was my turn to roll my eyes and smirk.

"I don't know, why aren't you out there in the ocean with the rest of your egotistic friends?" I retorted.

"I'm not out there because you're not out there," Chad said. His hair was blowing in the wind and quite frankly I was surprised that, with all the bikini clad girls on the beach that hot summer day, Chad had on an old white T-shirt with his swim trunks.

"I'm not out there because… because I'm terrified of going in the water. When I was five I almost drowned and since then I've been scared of going in water," I said, avoiding eye contact. I glanced at Chad. He looked genuinely concerned (which scared me.)

"There's nothing to be afraid of, Sonny," Chad said, standing up and holding out his hand for me to take, "Come on, I'll show you. I promise I won't let anything bad happen to you."

I stood up and took Chad's hand. We walked down to the ocean. We stopped at the edge of the water. An inch or two of water didn't scare me, a couple feet of water is what scares me.

"Sonny, are you okay with this? Because if you're really that scared, you can go back," Chad said. He looked worried. I scanned the ocean and found all of my friends playing in water about three feet deep. I know to a lot of people three feet isn't very deep, but it is to me.

"Let's… let's go," I said. We waded out until the water was about to our waists. My friends were playing some sort of game with a beach ball about fifteen feet from where Chad and I stood.

"I'm going to go over with my friends, okay?" I asked pointing in the direction of my friends.

"Okay," Chad said, and he let go of my hand. I started to wade toward my friends, finally comfortable in the water. I made it about half of the way there. Suddenly, as I made to take another step, my foot slid into what seemed to be a chasm because as I sank my foot never hit ground. I flailed and floundered, trying to stay afloat, but I had never learned how to swim due to my fear of water. I cried out for help once or twice before I sank. The last thing I remember was thinking that I was going to die and no one would ever find me at the bottom of the ocean.

I felt a cool breeze sting my wet skin. I felt the hot sand under my body. I heard the sirens of an ambulance in the distance. I heard the clicks of cameras and through my eyelids I could see a few flashes. I felt someone's lips on mine, blowing air into my mouth- wait, WHAT! I gathered enough energy to sit up. I coughed up a fair amount of water and started to pant.

My eyes slowly opened. They stung a little from the saltwater, but the important thing was that I could see.

All around me people were gathered. Several of them I recognized as my cast mates. Then I noticed that someone had their arm around me. I figured it must be the person who saved me. I looked over to see Chad. As grossed out as I was to think that Chad was the one to give me mouth to mouth, he did save my life, and I had to acknowledge that.

"Thank you," I murmured just loud enough for Chad to hear. I hugged him and rested my head on his chest. I felt his arms wrap around me.

"A promise is a promise," Chad whispered.

Soon I was at the hospital.

"Everything seems just fine Miss Munroe. You're very lucky," my nurse Mrs. Duncan said to me. I was quite happy that everything was okay.

"You should be very grateful for the person who saved you," The nurse continued, "We just need you to stay here a bit longer so we can do one more test."

"Thank you so much!" I said to the nurse, "do you have kids?"

Needless to say, she gave me an odd look.

"Yes I do," She said slowly, "Why, do I look it?"

"No, No! It's just… I was wondering if they would like to be in the audience for a so random episode," I said.

"My son might and I could probably convince my daughter to take him," She said.

"That would be great! I have two tickets and backstage passes in my purse for the show tomorrow if you could hand it to me," I said smiling. The nurse gave me my purse and I handed her the tickets.

"Thank you so much Miss Munroe!" She said, "By the way, it seems you have a few visitors. I'll be back in a few minutes."

The nurse walked out of the room (actually I'm not sure it was a room so much as it was an area of floor surrounded by curtains) and into the room walked my Mom and Chad.

My mom hugged me and kissed my forehead.

"Everything will be okay sweetie," My mom said.

I smiled and said, "I know."

Chad just sat down and smiled at me. This was really awkward for him, I'm sure.

"I'll be back. I want to go get a drink from the vending machine downstairs," My mom said. I got the hint that she was trying to give Chad and I some alone time. She walked out of my area with curtain walls. I could hear her clogs clicking down the hall.

"So…" I said. I could feel my face getting hot. Chad stood up, walked over to me and kissed me on the forehead.

"I'm glad you're okay," he said smiling. I could feel my face growing hotter. It didn't help that Chad looked amazing in a scraggly type way. He swapped his swim trunks for an old pair of shorts and he still wore his old white shirt. His hair was all dry now, but it was messy and windswept, not perfect and touched up. I think I like it better messy.

"I'm glad you saved me," I said beaming. Chad hugged me and sat back down. Then my doctor came back in and took me to my next test. After that, Chad drove my mom and I home. We stood in my living room.

"Okay then, I guess I'll go get my shower now," My mom said. She went in the bathroom and the sound of running water could be heard.

It was just Chad and I. Alone. In my living room.

"So Chad, I-I guess I'll see you tomorrow," I said.

"Yeah, but before I go," he said smiling. He walked over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist. As I stared into his deep blue eyes, I could feel my heart beating faster and faster. My stomach was harboring an army of butterflies and my face felt red as a tomato. I wrapped my arms around his neck. His face was so close to mine that our noses were almost touching. Against all my good judgment, I wanted this to happen.

"Your show is still terrible," Chad said smirking. He let go and walked out the door. I felt so majorly embarrassed.

That moment kept replaying in my mind that night. The scary part is that I wasn't sure if I should call it a nightmare or a dream.

**What will happen next, you may ask. Where does Teddy fit in here? Well, I guess you'll never know if you don't review…**


End file.
